


Yoosung After End route

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, In game spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: "I'm like a baby? ..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has three parts~  
> Contains spoilers from Yoosung's route and his After Ending!
> 
> Edit; Changed the title and a few words.

**PROLOGUE**

_"I'm like a baby?"_

_"Mmhm. Yes, you are."_

_Yoousung shifted in the office chair he sat on, bringing you closer as he tightened his arms in an embrace._

_"Hmm... That's not good. We should have a baby fast. That way I can prove that I'm not a baby."_

_"T-that's not a p-particularly sensible reason to have a child Yoosung." You really didn't know what else to say as you flared up on his lap._

_From beside you, Lisa's meows drowned out the sudden rapid hammering of your heart. Why did he have to be so embarrassing like that?_

_Seconds pass and you finally pull yourself together enough to turn your gaze into his. So many things had changed over the last 4 years but so many things had also stayed the same. For one, Yoosung had graduated from university with a medical PH.D and established his own veterinary just a few miles away from where you both now lived together. He also had begun to grow. Before, you and him were matched in terms of height but after you got married, his appearance started growing with him. He didn't look like he was a boy anymore but instead a young man._

_He was still your Yoosung though. Ever whining and still occasionally occupied his free time with games. But there was still one thing that hadn't changed and you tried your best not to look as your stomach twisted in guilt._

_His left eye. It once drew a resemblance to a purple orchid, just like its other but now had scared into a shade of lavender._

It still haunted the back of your mind when you slept. You can still remember what you were doing at the time while your pre-boyfriend was being maliciously tortured. He was willing to give up so much in order for you to be safe again, and ended up almost giving too much. 

You loved him. And in the end, even as you lay in the hospital alone, your eyes heavily closed and breathing gravely shallow, you were still willing to give him just as much back.


	2. BAD END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done to celebrate reaching 800 followers on tumblr ! Although this doesn't seem like much of a celebration... *sweat drop* sorry 'about that!
> 
> The good end will be longer and definitely better for your heart.
> 
> Also I've never given birth before so please please excuse the butchered assumptions.

It was all happy moments up until that point. Your husband had rushed you to the hospital as soon as you have him a warning that the baby was coming. He had a bright smile on his face but you could see that he was also worried for your health as you seemed to be in a lot of pain. You reassured him that it was normal. 

The doctors saw to you almost immediately, rushing you to the hospital's maternity unit. 

Your teeth pierced your lower lip as you bit down trying to resist the instinctive urge to just rid the pain already. Yoosung offered his hand while he ran along side the bed, keeping quiet but you could tell by the look on his face that he was still worrying. 

"S-sweetie. There's nothing to fret about. Please. Ugh!" You took in a sharp breath. "Smile, f-for us."

A bright smile appeared instead of a perturbed glance and instantly you felt a little more at ease.

"Sure, my love." He squeezed your hand.

Things seemed to had settled down once the doctors administered some pain relief for the time being.

"I'm so tired..." You panted. 

Yoosung had taken up the armchair side your bed and was gently stroking your hair, keeping an eye out for any sudden changes.

"You're doing so good ____." He cooed. 

The cool finger tips that were imbedded in your hair felt so smoothing against the heat in your head. You didn't know whether or not it was the medicine they had given you or the steady rhythm of the heart monitor but you found yourself drifting into a silent slumber that wasn't your last.

You woke up in the worse way possible. Yoosung wasn't by you side and you were surrounded by doctors and nurses. What where they doing? And where was your husband? It wasn't long before your mind caught up and reality came to be.

There was the most horrendous pain in your stomach. No, lower. The baby!? 

You heaved out in agony as you felt something move down, you couldn't hold back your pushed anymore.

"She's awake! Okay, hello ____ ! I'm Milane and I'm going to be your midwife this evening."

Introductions were obviously going to have to be short.

"H-Hello-" Another involuntary push.

"It's okay to push now ____ Would you like us to bring your husband in?"

"Y-yes please." You gasped. Good god this was painful. 

Your face scrunched up as you began to push the little life out. Your muscles were already burning from the contractions hours before so keeping it up was going to be the hardest challenge yet. No matter how hard you pushed and grit your teeth, the baby only budged what seemed like a millimetre each time. 

You stopped to inhale a sharp breath, replenishing your oxygen for your second try. That's when you felt the same cool hands from hours before take yours and place the other on your forehead. It helped but not by much. 

"I'm here. Yoosung to the rescue!"

Instinctually you crushed his hand and heaved again. Yoosung yelped like a kicked puppy as he quickly lost both feeling and bone structure in his hand.

The process proceeded on for hours more, never giving you a chance recover before the next wave of encouraging "push!"es were shouted at you. During that period of time you felt a mix of things. Nausea, dizziness. You tried to distract yourself by listening to Yoosung's pleads to let go of his hand but it was like you were drowning. Your breaths came up short and your head was starting to swim. 

"I see the head!" You could just about make out that the voice belonged to a nurse.

The last thing you heard was Yoosung's gasp of joy as he turned to you.

"Did you hear that ____! The baby... Is... ____?!" His face fell.

The nurses noticed that something wasn't quite right when you no longer had the strength to scream, let alone push. The heart monitor started to rapidly beep accompanied by a distant heart beat. 

"We need to get the baby out. Now and fast!" Instructed the doctor. The nurses rushed into action and the blond started to panic.

"Sir, we need to ask to to wait outside." One of the three nurses tried to make a quick job of removing Yoosung from the room but he wasn't going without a fight.

"What's happening?! ____! What's wrong with my wife?!" He reached out behind the nurse towards you. Between his own shaky breaths he sobbed and pleaded for the staff to help you as your complexion began to pale.

You managed to choke out his name before the unit doors had closed in on his face. It was a small sacrifice that had to be made in order to ensure that the doctor and nurses had their full attention on you and the baby. You only prayed that he'd endure it. 

Your own attention was drawn back to the scene in front of you. You were still aware enough to make out your surroundings, albeit hazily, from the figures dancing around your bed to the blunt stabbing coming from your lower region as they proceeded to pull the baby out steadily for you.

The only noises you could hear from that point on was the deathly chilling sound of the heart monitor beginning to fail.

It was like in one of the dramas you and Yoosung had caught on TV while flicking through the channels late at night. The patient was clearly dying and the screen showed a close up of the heart monitor producing slow motion beeps unsettling between life and a flat line.

You didn't even feel the tears that rolled down your cheek. Your eyes didn't sting as they looked at nothing, unblinking. You were dying and you didn't know why. 

Your thoughts turned towards the baby. You could no longer feel anything, much less the pain you had previously experienced. What had happened? Are they safe? Or was the baby the cause of this? 

The questions went unanswered as you didn't have the energy to voice them anymore. You closed your eyes for the final time and prayed again. 

Prayed that at least the baby would survive.

Your last fleeting thought went to your husband, who had no idea that the last he would see of you alive was the moment that you had began to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cause of death was blood loss due to Placenta praevia.
> 
> 'Placenta praevia, also known as low lying placenta, can have different degrees of severity. If the placenta is low in the womb, there is a higher chance of bleeding during pregnancy or during childbirth.'


End file.
